Slaypire
A "slaypire" is the result of a Slayer being turned into a vampire. Despite the name, the creature is not a hybrid species, nor a separate species; a Slayer is still a human, though gifted with powers by being a chosen one, and thus can be turned into a vampire like any other human. Characteristics and Traits Slaypires went through the same psychological and physiological changes as regular humans did, retaining their memories but becoming undead and soulless. However, Buffy Summers did not undergo these changes when becoming a slaypire, probably so that she could suffer her nightmare-made-real. Another reason could be that she wasn't sired in the traditional way and only turned through magic. Simone Doffler, having already been evil before her siring, remained much the same, though likely being far worse. Powers and Abilities The transformation granted them physical abilities superior to conventional vampires and Slayers, but also the conventional weaknesses and limitations of a vampire. When Buffy was a slaypire, she fought off the Ugly Man with ease, despite being unable to take him before being changed. Moments after becoming a slaypire, Simone could easily overpower Buffy, a Slayer of greater power and experience. Slayers retain their powers after death, as Buffy remained a Slayer despite having died twice - which explains why a Slayer turned vampire would be more deadly than any "normal" vampire, as in addition to their vampiric abilities, they retain their Slayer powers, which are typically more powerful than most vampires and demons. * Superior strength: In addition to their vampire strength which will increase with passing of time, their retain their slayer strength which is noted to be superior to most vampires and demons. A slayer turned vampire would be stronger than any slayer. * Superior speed: Vampires have superior speed to humans, demonstrated best by Angel and Penn. Slayers themselves have increased speed and reflexes. The combined effect would make a slaypire faster than either one of them. * Superior durability: Slayers have a healing factor, but unlike vampires, they cannot survive mortal wounds because of their mortality. Presumably, a Slaypire could heal faster and take more damage than a typical vampire and Slayer could. Known cases * Buffy Summers was temporarily transformed into a vampire when Billy Palmer's astral body caused people's nightmares to manifest throughout Sunnydale."Nightmares" * Simone Doffler enacted a plan to turn the Slayers working under her into zompires in the hope that, by becoming one herself, she would be able to retain her mind and kill Buffy, one such victim being Tessa Freer.Welcome to the Team, Part One" She eventually succeeded in her efforts by traveling to the Deeper Well and awakening the Old One Maloker, the progenitor of the vampires."The Core, Part Three" However, due to her being turned by the Old One himself, it is possible that even without being a slayer first, she would have still been superior to current vampires as Illyria once mentioned that the first vampires were able to regenerate their limbs, something vampires have been unable to do in centuries, possibly millennia. Whether this is because of generation weakness or humans being different back then is unknown. * Tessa Freer was the only example of a Slayer-turned zompire. Non Canon cases * Cassia Marsilka * Marie-Christine du Lac * Zoë Kuryakin * Britta Kessler * Yuki Makimura was the very first Slayer to ever be turned (though the canonicity of Yuki's siring is ambiguous) Appearances *"Nightmares" *''Remember the Beginning (noncanon) *Welcome to the Team, Part One '' *''The Core (Part 3-5) '' *''Tempted Champions (noncanon) *Silent Screams (noncanon) *Unholy Madness (noncanon) *Undeadsville (noncanon) Notes *If the events of "False Memories" are correct, and Yuki was a "Slaypire" for two hundred years while her two-year tenure as Slayer was omitted from the records, then, like Buffy's temporary death in 1997 and activation of Kendra Young, if a Slayer were to be sired during the original succession line, then a new Slayer would be called, meaning two Slayers would have existed at the same time before Kendra's activation (albeit one of them would also be a vampire). *In the events of "Release", Faith Lehane was almost sired by Angelus. However, it was a guile to neutralize the vampire with the drug Orpheus. *In ''Fray, Harth Fray was a vampire with the precognitive abilities of a Slayer, as a result of his twin sister Melaka being called as a Slayer prior to his siring. However, he was not a true Slayer, so he was technically not a Slaypire. *In The Thrill a vampire kills the Slayer Alexia. Because he does not want to lose her, he makes her offer: have her be sired as a vampire. If she has consented, she became a new Slaypire. References fr:Tueuse-Vampire Vampires Slayers Category:Demon species Category:Terminology Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals